Path to Conquest: Kantos Prince
by MonkeyMan92
Summary: *Crossover* Follow 12 year old Vegeta Ouji and his partner Nidorino on his conquest over the Kanto Region! Can he aquire the 8 necessary Gym badges to take part in the Idego League? *Game/Manga/Anime history, characters, and OCs* Custom AU Timeline
1. Chapter 1: Commence Path to Conquest!

_**Path to Conquest: Kantos Prince**_

 **Chapter 1: Commence Path to Conquest!**

Today was the day. Twelve years he waited, twelve years.

The rays of the sun shined down upon a large house surrounded by mountains', rivers' and trees'. The building was two stories high and a good couple hundred feet in length and width.

Two large near black blue doors with gold trimming lead to a lobby like room. One staircase on the other side of the room twisted going up leading to a long hallway.

If one were to walk down said hallway, paintings of a family were scattered on both sides with paintings of the family with others. At the end of the hallway to the left was the second largest bedroom in the house.

Inside laid a teen sleeping on a queen size bed underneath royal blue covers. His black hair being the first thing someone would see upon entering.

As the sun shined through the window, the light made its way to the boys face. The rays of light caused the teen to shift around his bed.

"Damn it," He mumbled as he threw the covers of of him. He glanced at his Kingdra shaped alarm clock. "Seven fifteen, could've slept for fifteen extra minutes." He grumbled to himself as he walked over to his closet.

Grabbing cloth, he then made his way to the bathroom. Twenty minutes past and he walked out wearing blue skinny jeans, royal blue socks with a silver necklace with a pendant around his neck.

His black hair stood straight up defying all logics of gravity. His hair has always done this ever since he could remember.

Throwing his towel on the ground he proceeded to put his dark blue shirt on. Another twenty minutes past and he was now ready. He wore a dark blue shirt, a black tank top underneath, blue skinny jeans, royal blue socks, black combat like boots, his silver pendant necklace and a leather braid like design bracelet with the same design as his pendant for a button.

He made his way to the door snatching his black and blue windbreaker and bag before exiting.

"Ah young Vegeta, pleased to see you awake." this voice came from a large bald headed man with a mustache.

"Nappa." Vegeta replied as he kept walking with Nappa following.

The two arrived in the kitchen with breakfast laid out on the table. Taking a seat Vegeta began engulfing his food at an alarming rate. "You have what I need?" He said in between bites.

"Yes Prince Vegeta," Nappa pulled out a dark blue box with gold trim lines. The huge man opened the box to reveal a red and white sphere with a button in the center. "I have your Nidoran male as you requested."

Finishing the last bit of food the young Prince swallowed. "Good Nappa," he reached and took the Pokeball. "If it's anything like what the data you gave me is correct," he stood up, "then it has high potential." He looked at the sphere with a small smirk.

"And here is your modified Pokedex with ten pokeballs and gym badge case," Nappa held a tray with all items. "And let's not forget the gift your parents left for you when you began your journey." He pulled out a envelope.

To our beloved Vegeta Ouji,

Today's the day you start your journey as a Pokemon trainer. Sadly we can't be there to see you off especially since it's your twelfth birthday! Hopefully this will gain us some forgiveness when we get back.

Love,

Your parents

Behind the letter was a plastic dark blue and white PokeCard. The card was used for holding Pokedollars and if what Vegeta read was correct on the sticky note, he had over nine-thousand Pokedollars.

A few minutes went by until Vegeta composed himself. He looked up at Nappa, "Later." With that the new pokemon trainer left.

Moments after the rookie trainer left Nappa pulled out a flip phone. Clicking a few button he placed it up to his ear awaiting an answer. "It's Nappa, Vegeta Ouji has left," he waited for a reply. Someone began to talk and as he spoke, an evil smirk grew on his face.

Vegeta left his somewhat hidden property he grew up on. Taking one last look back he grinned, "now it officially begins."

He reached for his only Pokemon and released it from its Pokeball. A slight flash shined as a small purple creature appeared. "Nidoran! Its back had various small spikes poking out while on its forehead area was a long horn surrounded by two large ears.

"Look here Nidoran, I have no use for weak third class Pokemons on my team," the Nidoran kinda looked scares. "I chose you for a reason, I believe you have the potential to take down even the mightiest of Pokemons' but that's only if you're not a weak third class Pokemon. Are you weak? Third class?" He waited for his pokemons response.

"Niiiiiii!" It let out a battle cry signifying it's not some weak third class Pokemon.

Vegeta smirked. "Good because I plan to show Kanto my Conquest over its Gym leaders and the Indigo League."

The beginner trainer pulled out his Pokedex. Directing it in Nidorans way, the encyclopedia of Pokemon pulled up its information.

'Nidoran Male. Level 7. Calm nature. Ability- Poison Point. Stats: Peck, Leer, Focus Energy, Protect, and Thunderbolt. Stats: Attack- 14 Defence- 13 Special Attack- 13 Special Defence- 14 Speed- 15.'

The royal trainer scoffed. "They made you better than I thought," he put his Pokedex away. "Let's go." He began to walk on the trail to the nearest town, Viridian City.

A straight walk to Viridian City would take a few hours to half a day at most but for a trainer the time can vary.

Four hours his travels Vegeta and Nidoran had already been in a few battles.

His first battle was against a trainer with a Pidgey which ended quickly thanks to a thunderbolt. The next few were against trainers with Pidgeys and Rattatas.

For being a beginner trainer with a rookie Pokemon, Vegeta could've fooled anyone with how he battled which consisted of head on attacks with strategy.

Time went by and the raven haired teen finally arrived in Viridian City. As he entered he returned his Nidoran back into its Pokeball.

The streets were busy with traffic and people. Were this someone new to the city they would get lost in the matter of minutes.

Luckily Viridian City is the teens second home. Vegeta has visited and explored the city with his friends way too many times so getting lost was his least worry.

After walking through the people without any sort of politeness, he finally arrived at his destination; the Pokemon Center or PokeCenter for short.

The building could be compared to his house in size for it is a hospital for pokemon and rooms for traveling trainers.

The glass doors slid open as he approached. Inside he say various trainers showing off their "weak third class Pokemon" as Vegeta would put it.

"Why hello Vegeta," a cheery voice came from behind the counter, this was Nurse Joy. Her pink hair was in curls showing off her light peach colored skin complimenting her light ocean blue eyes. "It's been awhile since I've seen you in here." She said finishing off with a smile.

The Prince scoft handing her his Pokeball. "And is there anything else I can help you with Vegeta?" She grew accustomed to his attitude over the years.

"A room for the night and registration for the Indigo League."

"Alrighty, let's set it up then," she smiled them faces her computer typing and clicking. "Alright for one night stay that will be six hundred Pokedollars please," Vegeta handed her his card. Sliding it through a machine, she gave it back. "And for the Indigo League I'll need your Pokedex," a few minutes past and he received his Pokedex back. "With that, you are now eligible to take part in the upcoming Indigo League in nine month if you collect eight gym badges by defeating the 8 gym leaders around the region!"

The next day Vegeta woke up, showered, got dressed and began to depart from Viridian City.

"Yeah, I got a pokemon from Professor Oak himself about a week ago," Vegeta heard a boy bragging as he entered the lobby of the PokeCenter. "I haven't lost a single battle since."

"Wow, what Pokemon did you pick?" One of the kids listening to him asked.

"Well how about I show you with a battle," he began to scan the lobby for a trainer. His search came to a halt when he saw Vegeta. "You," he shouted pointing at the Prince. "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle, one on one."

Vegeta just looked at the kid then began to walk away. This ticked the kid off as a vein appeared on his forehead. "I see, you're running away because you're scared you're going to lose huh?"

The teen stopped in his tracks and turned around. "I don't have time for you weak Pokemon, I have things to do." With that he turned around and continued to the door.

"If you win I'll give you five hundred Pokedollars and two potions."

Again Vegeta stopped and turned around. "And if I lose?"

"Nothing."

A smirk took form on his face. "You have a deal."

Vegeta and the trainer he was facing were out back of the Pokemon Center with Nurse Joy being the referee. On the benches were a few trainers from inside the center watching.

"This is a Pokemon battle between Vegeta Ouji and Chris Dean. The match will be a one on one and the winner will be decided by either knockout or forfeit. Begin!"

"Go Charmander!" Chris shouted. A orange lizard with a flame on its tail stood on the field giving a small battle cry.

"Conquer all those who oppose us Nidoran!" Vegeta sent his Pokemon out. The purple creature let out a battle cry ready for a fight.

"Really? That's your Pokemon? This will be easy. Charmander use ember!" His Charmander spit little balls of fire towards his purple opponent.

"Dodge then charge forward with a peck." The teens commands came out calm. Nidoran did as told and dodged the fire then began to charge. His horn glowed white and with a cry, leaped at his enemy.

"Holy crap his Nidoran is fast! Nonetheless, I'll win." "Hurry and counter with scratch then use ember again!"

The white horn collided with the white claws as the two struggled for dominance. Charmander then used his ember attack sending Nidoran flying back.

Slight scorch marks were visible but nothing serious. "So you give up yet?" Chris snickered.  
"I'm just getting warmed up. You and your third class trash Charmander stand no chance against my Nidoran." He smirked as he knew he got under his opponents skin.

"Why you-," anger began to grow in the Pallet trainer. "Charmander run at that Nidoran using ember and don't stop!"

Following his trainer's command Charmander did so. The continuous attacks of ember kicked the dust up covering the field.

Chris had a confident grin on his face. Looking up expecting to see his opponents worried face then his face when he finds out he lost but all he saw was a grin.

The dust settled down revealing Nidoran surrounded in a white orb perfectly fine.

"What! Your Nidoran knows protect? No matter, this next attack will finish you! Charmander use scratch!" The salamander like pokemons small claws glew white and grew in size.

The closer he got the bigger the grin on Vegeta's face got. Charmander grew close enough for Vegeta to gave his command. "Thunderbolt now!"

Chris's face widen in shock. This Nidoran knew protect and thunderbolt. Not only that but his Charmander just took a direct hit from the electric attack.

The attack ended with Charmander on the ground with swirls in both eyes. Nurse Joy raised the blue flag signifying Vegeta's victory. "The winner is Vegeta Ouji and his Nidoran."

Cutting to the chase, Vegeta walked up to Chris. "Give me the rewards." His hand held out.

Chris mumbles under his breath as he handed over five hundred Pokedollars and two potions. "Next time we meet, I won't lose."

Amongst the group of trainers watching was a teen with messy palm tree hair. He wore an orange shirt, blue jeans and blue shoes. "That sure was a battle huh buddy?" The mysterious teen looked down at his Pokemon as it cooled back. "Let's train some more and then challenge him. Hopefully he's going the same way we're heading."

 ****

 ** _AN: Welcome to my new story, Path to Conquest: Kantos Prince. As you read, this is a crossover of Pokemon and Dragonball. A little background information, The story follows certain aspects of the anime, the many manga adaptations & the games. Each adding in their own elements. I do plan on Ash being thrown into the mix but not for awhile as this is a custom Timeline, the Conquest Timeline. This timeline will basically an AU timeline. Certain characters will be older or younger. Example, let's say Vegeta by the time the Sinnoh Arc starts he's 15 and say I want to pair him with Dawn, she could potentially be 13-15 while ash could still be 10 and Brock 26. All examples._**

 ** _Vegeta's parents were born in the Kalos region but moved to Kanto awhile before his birth. There will be alot of plot involving the various villainous groups and their connections with everything but those will only appear to give crucial information. I will go over my history whenever needed and more in-depth character & event explanation in future author notes. I'm just beginning this so please be patient for me to make the story better. I promise it will get better as chapters progress._**

 ** _Vegeta Ouji is 12, his height is 4'11 and weighs roughly between 90-110 lbs. His hair sticks up like in DB. His outfits consists of a dark blue T-shirt with a black undershirt beneath and a black and blue windbreaker. Blue skinny jeans(not skin tights, the comfortable kinds. Hopefully you guys know what I'm talking about). Black combat boots that go past his ankle with royal blue socks. He has silver chain around his neck with a pendant. On his left wrist is a leather braid like design bracelet, the button shaped like his pendant._**

 ** _My Vegeta won't have the same attitude as he does in the DB franchise. He'll have my twist to him with some DB aspects of him here and there._**


	2. Chapter 2: Fateful Encounters

_**Path to Conquest: Kantos Prince**_

 **Chapter 2: Fateful Encounters**

It's been two days since Vegeta defeated Chris and left Viridian City. He was now traveling through the Viridian Forest.

The trees were tall allowing littor light in. All that could be heard were chirps and other bug noises. Vegeta walked down the dirt path with his Nidoran in tow.

"There's nothing but weak bug types in this damn forest." Vegeta spat as he walked past a group of Caterpie.

While in Viridian Forest he stumbled upon a few trainers that challenged him to a battle. All were easily won with the help of his Pokemon.

Looking at his Pokedex he smirked. "Good, we're only a few hours from Pewter City." Putting his device away he turned to his Pokemon. "The gym leader uses rock types and with your move set right now the only thing you have that's effective is double kick," Vegeta took a small pause to see if his Pokemon understood. "That's why we need to strengthen the power in your kicks. From here on out the only offensive moves you'll be using in battle is double kick."

Nidoran looked up at his trainer. With a confident grin he shook his head letting out a cry. "Niiiiiii!" Vegeta smirked.

"Nidoran dodge and then follow up with double kick!" Vegeta commanded his Pokemon in its battle with a Metapod.

"No Metapod!" The trainer cried as his Pokemon took a direct hit causing it to faint. Returning his Pokemon he transferred the reward money over to Vegeta via Pokedex.

"Not bad kid but if you really believed you could've beaten me with that third class trash you call pokemon, you should give up battling for good." Vegeta was relentless with his comment.

It's been two hours since Vegeta started only using double kick and all his battles still have gone smoothly. "According to the Pokedex, you're around level fourteen, almost ready to evolve." Vegeta said to his Nidoran. 'but how much longer until he evolves?'

He continued down the path and the further he went the more foggy it became. 'What in the world?' Vegeta thought to himself.

He kept following the path with his Nidoran until they came to a lake. The fog was thick as the winds kicked up the water that sparkled above the water. In the center of the lake was a figure.

Taking his Pokedex out to identify the Pokemon, the Pokedex replied. "Suicune, said to be the reincarnation of the north winds with the ability to pure the murkier of waters. One of the three legendary trio Pokemons."

Suicune took notice of Vegeta and began to leap away. Each step taken turned the water pure allowing it to become clear.

The fog began to disappear shedding light into the area. Vegeta looked around him and noticed a boy in a orange shirt on the other side of the lake. Did he see that Pokemon too?

"Oh hey," the orange shirted boy shouted waving at Vegeta. "I didn't see you there," He walked up to the royal. "Hey! I remember you. You were that trainer back in Viridian." He began to get excited.

"Yeah? So what?" Vegeta replied coldly.

"Well I was wondering, do you want to have a battle? I mean we are here. It must be fate!" Vegeta couldn't stand this guy.

"Alright. Whatever to make you leave faster."

"Alright! My names Goku Son by the way but my real name is Kakarot." He smiled as he grabbed one of his Pokeball attached to his belt. "Is a two on two battle alright with you?"

"Doesn't matter to me. I won't even need to send out a second Pokemon." vegeta replied with a grin.

"I'll see about that! Go Pidgey!" He shouted as a bird Pokemon emerged from the thrown Pokeball.

Pidgey let out a battle cry as it flapped its wings. "Start of with a sand-attack then use peck Pidgey!" Goku shouted as his Pokemon obeyed.

Sand began to cover the field blinding Nidoran from its vision. "Close your eyes and sense your opponent Nidoran and at the right moment counter."

Pidgey flew high from the sky into the sand could with a glowing beak. Submerging into the cloud the two trainers waited.

Seconds later and a cry filled the air. A smirk grew on Vegeta's face. Pidgey was sent flying out of the sand cloud.

"Wow you're good. Not many people have countered that. I'm getting excited." Goku squealed.

"I'm just warming up. Nidoran use double kick!" The purple Pokemon jumped out of the sand cloud catching Pidgey off guard giving it no chance of escape.

One kick, two kick and Pidgey was sent back fainted. Goku returned his Pidgey as he grabbed another Pokeball. "Here's my final Pokemon and here's where this battle really gets going. Go Poliwag!"

"Poliiiiii!" The blue tadpole Pokemon cried out. "Let's get serious Poliwag, use water gun!" Multiple streams of water shot out towards Nidoran at fast pace.

"Dodge and use double kick!" Nidoran dodged between each water gun as his legs began to glow. He let loose a kick that was evaded somewhat easily. Another kick was let loose which had the same results.

'Damn, his Poliwag is fast. A little too fast.' "Poliwag use double slap!" the tail on Poliwag began to glow as it slammed into Nidoran slapping him repeatedly.

Nidoran was pushed back from the attack with a few scuff marks. "Nidoran charge and keep using double kick." Nidoran followed orders and continued his double kick onslaught but each kick was being dodged.

"Is that the only move you have? Where are those other moves like thunderbolt or peck?" complained the other trainer.

"It seems I will have to use those moves against you. You're actually a not bad for a third class Pokemon trainer." the raven haired teen replied.

"Nidoran switch it up and use peck!" The glow switched places as Nidoran charged forward with a peck attack.

"Dodge!" Poliwag sidestepped the peck slipping behind its opponent. "Now use double slap!" The tail glowed and made its way to the back turned Nidoran.

"Protect!" The double slap slapped into a white orb that surrounded the purple Pokemon. "Now use thunderbolt!"

Goku gulped at the situation he was in. He then began to chuckle. "I haven't had a battle this fun since I started my journey! Dodge Poliwag!"

The lightning bolt struck down from the sky piercing the ground sending dirt and rock to fly. The dust died down revealing Poliwag still standing but covered in static.

"Your Poliwag was lucky that it barely got hit by that attack," he took a pause. "But now that it's paralyzed your chances at winning are over, Nidoran use peck!"

Nidoran horn glowed white as he charged the defenseless Poliwag. "Poliwag dodge!" Poliwag tried to evade but the paralysis was too strong.

The tadpole pokemon was struck and sent skidding on the ground. Poliwag struggled to get up to its feet. "Come on Poliwag we can do this, use bubblebeam!" A fast stream of bubbles sped towards the Nidoran approaching quickly.

"Nidoran use protect quick!" The protect did not form fast enough as Nidoran was struck head on.

"Niiiiii!" The Pokemon cried out as it stood covered in injuries. "Use poison sting!" The horn on Nidorans head began to glow purple. The injured Pokemon rushed the paralyzed Poliwag hoping to end it in this one hit.

"Poliwag dodge or counter with a double slap!" Goku shouted worried. If Poliwag could dodge it could still have a chance and if he were to counter it he might be able to do enough damage to win. He just had to trust his Poliwag.

Poliwag could see Nidoran closing in on him. This was its moment. Counter or dodge? Dodge or counter?

'Boom!' An explosion shook the forest causing the trainers and their Pokemon to stop what they were doing.

The trees nearby shook vigerathly as flying Pokemon scattered into the air. "What the?" Both trainers said to themselves loud enough for each other to hear. Groups of Pokemon began to run past them from the west.

"Hey, let's pause our match to see what's going on. I have an off feeling about this." Goku suggested.

Vegeta took a acid to answer. "Fine whatever but don't think this is over. After all of this, we continue our match."

"Sure thing buddy. What's your name again?"

"Vegeta." He replied coldly.

The two trainers healed their Pokemon up with potions and began to travel in the direction of the explosion. The furthest they went the more louder the explosions became.

"We're almost there, I can feel it." Son Goku said as they approached the area. Vegeta walked behind Goku with his Nidoran wondering how he ever got into this mess.

"Watch where you're going clown. I almost bumped into you." Vegeta spat as he focused on what his companion was looking at.

In front of them were less than half a dozen men, roughly around four. Each person was wearing all black with a large red R emblem on the front.

Next to them were a pile of koffings. One of the people picked one up and threw it into a cavern. A few moments later and an explosion occurred. Seconds after that and a group of Geodudes came running out.

The three other people took out large nets and captured the group of Geodude. "Why are they doing this? Why can't they capture those Geodudes like normal trainers?" Goku asked as he watched the scene in front of him.

"It's because they're part of the organization know as Team Rocket. They're a group of people that capture Pokemon. If they see one they like, they take it. Weather or not it has a trainer." Vegeta replied as his fist slightly clenched together.

"We have to stop them right? I mean what they're doing is wrong right?" Goku didn't know what to do.

"You truly are a fool. There are like four of them and it's not like I'm scared to fight four of them at once it's that I have a brain. They're criminals meaning one wrong move on our end and we could end up dead." Vegeta responded seriously.

Goku gulped. "The way you put it sounds scary but wait. I might have an idea," this peeked Vegeta's interest. Even after telling him they could die he still tries to do something. "What if we just put them to sleep with Poliwags hypnosis and then quickly free the Geodudes?"

Vegeta thought over the plan and found it stupid enough that it could actually work. "Alright here's the plan." he quickly filled Goku in on what he cooked up.

Roughly fifteen minutes later Vegeta stepped out from the trees into the open. One of the Team Rocket members noticed him. "Hey kid. What are you doing here?" The man spoke sounding like he was in his late teens.

The other three members stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. "Team Rocket. What is scum like you doing out in the woods?" A smirk filled his face.

"Watch your mouth brat if you know what's good for ya!" A feminine voice echoed through the air.

"Take a hike before things turn ugly kid." A more rough voice spoke.

Vegeta let out a laugh and continued walking towards them. "You're all idiots. I'll give you an opportunity to scram and if you don't, then things will get ugly."

"Why you-" one of the members growled as he began to approach Vegeta but a thunderbolt struck the ground ahead of him.

"Watch where you're walking clown. Now hand over those Geodudes."

"Shut the fuck up kid!" The female member shouted as she reached for a Pokeball but another thunderbolt struck down next to her.

"Why you," the member in his late teens began to say but he began to calm down. Taking in a deep breath he spoke. "Look kid, if you leave now I won't have to do this." The Rocket member took out a gun from his belt.

"Now let's see, you can leave now and never show your face again or," a wicked grin grew on the teens face. "we can see what's faster, a bullet or a thunderbolt."

The gun was pointed towards Vegeta. One wrong move and it would be over. Sweat dripped down his forehead as a small smirk creeped onto his face. "It appears playtime is over."

"You're damn right squirt." The Team Rocket voice began to say as he slowly began to slur his words. His eyes began to close as did the rest behind him. In just a few moments all four Team Rocket members were asleep.

Goku emerged from the forest with Poliwag and Nidoran. He walked over to the tied up Geodudes and began to let them free.

Nidoran walked up to Vegeta who was still standing where he was. His palms were drenched in sweat.

The royal trainer walked over to the passed out man with the gun that was pointing towards him prior. "You sum." He stomped on the hands of the teen as he spit on his body.

"We freed the Geodudes, we should probably get going now before these guys wake up. I don't think they'll be happy." Goku said with a light awkward chuckle at the end.

"Yeah." Vegeta replied. The two trainers began to retreat back into the forest until a wall of fire blocked their path.

"You're not going anywhere!" the voice came from a barely awake Team Rocket member. Next to him stood a Growlithe. "Growlithe use ember!" The canain Pokemon fired balls of fire towards the two teens.

Nidoran jumped in front covered in detect taking the attack. Poliwag jumped from behind and unleashed a bubblebeam.

The attack strikes the Growlithe pushing it back. The Team Rocket members growled in anger. "Run towards them with fire spin!"

The orange and black furred Pokemon was engulfed in a fire vortex. "Poliwag use bubblebeam!" The water attack collided with the fire vortex not doing anything but create steam.

"Use thunderbolt now Nidoran!" With a powerful battle cry a bolt of lightning crashed into the vortex only to become apart of the vortex.

"Fools! You just added more power to my attack! Now finish them off with a bite attack!" The fangs in Growlithe's mouth began to glow black.

"Detect!" Nidoran was covered in a clear white orb. The bite struck the orb as it seemed to protect its user. Suddenly cracks began to form on the orb.

The power behind Growlithe attack broke through the detect and bit down on Nidoran. "Niiiiiii!" A painful cry echoed through the forest as it dies down revealing Nidoran to be fainted.

The fire and electric vortex still engulfed Growlithe as he stood above the fainted Nidoran.

"Shit!" Vegeta said to himself out loud.

"You see!? This is why children shouldn't meddle around in adult business!"

"Go Pidgey!" Goku sent his bird Pokemon out onto the field. The orange shirted teen turned to Vegeta. "Send out your other Pokemon, there's still a chance we can win."

"I don't have another Pokemon. I only have Nidoran." Vegeta replied in anger. His fists were clenched tight.

"Hehe, well I guess I'll have to pour even more battle spirit into this battle. Poliwag use bubble beam and Pidgey use gust to add more speed to it!"

"Growlithe increase your fire spin now!" The fire vortex grew larger. The electricity it gained slowly began to disperse.

The gust enhanced bubblebeam collided with the fire vortex causing an eruption. The extra power added from the gust dispersed fire spin leaving Growlithe open for attack.

"Pidgey use quick attack and Poliwag follow with a double slap!" the bird Pokemon quickly sped towards the canain with Poliwag in pursuit.

"Growlithe grab that Pidgey with a bite and throw it towards that Poliwag!" Growlithe's fangs glowed black as it snatched Pidgey from the sky and threw it at Poliwag.

Pidgey struck Poliwag causing the two to crash into the ground. "Enough of this nonsense. Let's end this! Growlithe use flame wheel!"

Growlithe was engulfed in flames and began to spin towards the two Pokemon. This was it, there was no time to stop or dodge the attack.

"Niiiiiii" Nidoran jumped in between the scene glowing white. 'Boom!' The attack struck creating an explosion from the impact. Dust filled the air covering the battle scene. The dust died down to reveal the the flame wheel blocked by a white orb.

"Niiiiii!" A battle cry came from within the orb. From within the orb was a larger version of Nidoran; Nidorino. The horn on his head grew large, the spike in his back grew in size and his ears became larger.

Vegeta took out his Pokedex. "Nidorino, the evolves form of Nidoran(M). Nidorino is a very aggressive Pokemon prone to attacking anything. The horn on its head is said be as hard as a diamond and contains venom. Its ears are used to check its surrounding."

"So what if your Pokemon has evolved. It won't stop you from escaping!"

* * *

 _ **AN: Whats up guys. Chapter 2 here for ya. Hope you like it so far.I'm trying to do my own twist on the Pokemon fanfiction stories. Team Rocket if you cant tell will have decent involvement in this story. I will start doing Pokemon team updates at the end of every other chapter with the levels of Pokemons on Vegetas team and Pokemons he had fought off they are relevant to the story. Until next time!**_

 ** _Vegeta Team-_**

 ** _Nidoran: lv14-16_**

 ** _Nidorino: lv16_**

 ** _Goku Team-_**

 ** _Pidgey: lv14_**

 ** _Poliwag: lv16_**

 ** _Rocket Member-_**

 ** _Growlithe: lv18_**


End file.
